Cloe' Uley
by bleedingrose777
Summary: At age 12 she tried to commit suicide. at age 14 she moved in with her older brother. at age 16 she gained a stalker and found out that she was one of them. How is Sams little sister goin to handle this? r
1. Chapter 1 Pologue

Prologue-

I was laying in bed silently tossing and turning trying not to drift into my nightmares, they were bad enough when I was awake. I was twelve years old and my mother and father couldn't do anything but fight and scream at each other. My big brother wasn't hardly here enough to protect me from my father's rages after him and my mother argued. I guess being married to someone who was obsessed with vampires, werewolves, and jack Daniels was starting to where on her. It scared me when they got mad at each other.

I could hear them screaming at each other from here. Just laying here with nothing to drown out there screaming, wanting so badly to run away. To call and tell Sam that I was leaving and never coming back, to tell him not to come looking for me like I knew he would. He was the only person in this world who cared about me except for a girl I met a couple years back when we went to Mississippi. She was really nice. Her name was Alice and she was my best friend.

Suddenly I heard a crashing and I could just make out what they were saying. "_I used to love you! You were my husband! We have two children together! But your drunk nights and you obsession with mythical creatures has gone too far Joseph! I'm leaving!" _Then i heard the front door open and slam shut_. _ I started to cry. I didn't even realize I was doing it until they began pouring out of my eyes.

My mother was gone. I was going to be here with no protection from my dad. I was horrified. She wasn't even a very good mom but she was still mine. I still loved her just as much as I should. I layed there for a minute and cried then, when I was sure my father was in his room, I got up out of bed and found my jeans and a t-shirt that was once Sam's, and slipped on my tennis shoes. When I was done getting dressed I left. With nothing but the clothes on my back I left. I opened my bedroom window stood up on the window Ceil and jumped.

I thought about closing my eyes because even though Sam had thrown me into this tree multiple times I didn't know if I could make it, but I did. I hit the tree and wrapped my arms around the branch swinging myself up into it to avoid falling. I had a few scratches on my face and arms but that was nothing compared to what I would have looked like it I would have missed the jump. I looked across and realized that it really wasn't that far of a space that I had cleared.

I might have been an athletic child but I had still doubted my abilities to hit the tree. I placed my feet in the foot holds that Sam had once made and started my decent down the tree. It was easier then I had expected to get through without my big bother showing me how to get down but I still did it. I made it to the bottom of the tree without much further harm and started running. I didn't know where I was headed and I didn't care, I just ran. I dashed through the trees of the thick forest that surrounded the La Push reservation.

When I hit the park it started to rain. I mean a torrential downpour of water falling on me out of the sky. I sat down on the swing, not afraid of getting wet or struck by lightning and started to cry. My life had been so easy until I had turned 10 and then it all moved downhill. My parents started fighting my dad started to drink even more often than he had been and I was scared. I heard something move behind me and jumped up. I was ready to fight even though I knew it was probably smarter for my safety to run it didn't matter. I didn't care about my safety at that point. My dad was a drunk my big brother was in college and I was never going to see my mom again.

"What do you want?" I shouted into the darkness. I shook my head from side to side to get the wet hair out of my eyes.

"Calm down tiger I don't bite." The figure was a male. He stood up and walked towards me. I was on edge already but being approached by a strange man didn't make my night better. I wanted to die but I didn't want to die like this.

"Are you sure?" I asked."I might." I smiled fiercely ready to kick some ass.

"Well then in that case I would have to bite back." His smile was menacing yet kind. As he got closer I realized that he was not much older then I.

"Who are you?" I asked

."Someone here to help you get home. You look lost. I saw you were crying and its storming you should get home."

"What if I don't want to go home? What if that was why I was crying and why I'm here in the first place? What do you know about me?"

"I know that you're going to get sick."

"So are you!" I retaliated.

"I don't get sick very easily besides if I get sick I have my dad and sisters to care for me and from what you said earlier you don't have anyone to care for you if you get sick or hurt."

"How do you know that?"

"That would have to be one of the only reasons that you left home. Now come on. Let's get you home. Tell me everything and I can talk to my dad and maybe we can call the sheriff or the child protective people or something."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm a nice person and you're a pretty girl," He smiled, "Besides I'm sure there's someone you know that would miss you if you ran away or got lost."

"Yeah, I guess but he's not here…"

"Where is he?"

"He's been off at college for the last year now I haven't seen him since he left. Then again who would want to see me or my parents?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Well I'm glad you have someone. Come on lets go this storm shaping into a nasty one."

"So how old are you anyway?" I asked as we started walking.

"Just turned fourteen what about you?"

"I'm twelve." That was the last thing we said to each other for a short while. We walked along the side of the road trying to get a little cover from the trees when a car honked loudly behind us. I jumped a good fifteen feet in the air. The boy that had walked with me turned to see who it was first. But I knew. Already in my heart I knew. The window of the truck rolled down as it pulled up beside us.

"Hey kids need a ride." I started laughing and crying all at once. It was Sam! He had come home from Washington State! I was ecstatic.

"SAM!"I screeched running up to the car and pulling open the door.

"Hey Cloe'. What are you doing out here? Its twelve thirty in the morning and its pouring down ra-"He cut himself off when he saw the look on my face. "Mom and dad?" He asked. I nodded afraid to speak.

"If it isn't Sam Uley!" The boy I was with exclaimed. Sam looked out the other side of the truck.

"Jacob black?" He asked curiously.

"You know each other?" I finally spat out.

"Actually we do." Jake smiled.

"Need a ride? Climb in." Sam said. I scooted in closer to my big brother feeling the welcoming warmth of his skin. This was where I was happy. Right here next to my big brother the only person who ever loved me.

**-Sam P.O.V-  
**

I couldn't have asked for a better kid to escort my younger sister home, then Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2 Catching Flies

Jacob's P.O.V. four years later

I missed her too much. I was going insane. I hadn't seen or heard from her in four long years. The pain was excruciating, no matter how hard i tried to forget the young girl i met at the park, it wasn't working. She would forever be in my dreams. I sighed and began to pace the outcropping of the forest that surrounded Forks, Washington, our small rinky dink, rainy town. I was so tired from all the extra work of being the Al fa in my pack, but it was worth it if i didn't have to deal with Sam Uley every waking moment of my life. "Jake get your ass in gear!" I heard Leah's voice echo inside my head.

"Coming dearest!" I shouted back at her mentally and I could just see her scowl now as i raced through the forest to our normal meeting place, the Uley residence. It wasn't my first choice but Emily cooked for us so i wasn't one to complain. Food was hard to come by in the quantities it took to feed the Pack, but Emily made just enough for us all to be satisfied. Besides it was where we were all used to meeting and to not have to find a new meeting place was best for me. That was one less job and therefor one more hour of sleep.

Just before entering the clearing where Sam's oh so humble abode sat i decided it would be best for everyone if i shifted back to human form and put on my pants, so that's exactly what i did. Smiling and starving i stalked up to the house and went in without knocking, as always, not thinking about the consequences of my actions and definitely not expecting for a teenage girl wrapped in nothing but a towel to be standing on the other side of the front door. She screamed a high pitched, ear splitting, blood curling, I'm never going to be able to hear again, shriek as she fell to the floor, next thing i knew i was in a head lock and the girl was know where to be seen.

"JACOB EPHIRIAM BLACK WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?" Sam screamed at me. How the hell he expected me to answer him when i couldn't breathe I personally have no idea but hey a boy can dream can't he? "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" I sat there, still NOT breathing while i waited for him to release me.

"Sam, if you want him to answer you you have to let him breathe, just a little, just every now and then." Emily walked into the cottage carrying groceries. Oh groceries more food! Sam released me just barely and i gasped taking in every bit of oxygen as i could.

"So you got anything to say in your defense before i rip out your throat?" Sam growled at me.

"I opened the door, as always, without knocking and bam she was there. First of all I didn't even know you had a little sister, A and B, it isn't my fault she was standing in front of the door. I didn't put her there. And C, you can threaten to rip out my throat all you want but i could kick your ass and you know it." I shot back at him.

"No I don't know pup, would you like to take this outside so we can figure it out then? Last man standing wins, obviously." Sam smiled wickedly.

"BOYS! Enough! I don't want to have to clean this mess up and someone is going to get hurt. Sam, Jake is your alpha whether you want him to or not stand down now and respect that." Emily snapped at us both, she was scary when she was pissy.

"Jacob! Calm your tits, Sammy, don't hurt him I'm fine, slightly startled, but I'm fine." The girl i had ran into stepped into the front room, this time fully dressed. I looked at her taken aback. She was short-ish probably about 5' 2" with tan skin and long black hair, obviously full blood Quileute, with these amazing large brown eyes. My world stopped spinning and nothing existed but her.

My life was over if she didn't care about me, if she didn't notice me, then my life would end. At that moment, the only thing on earth, the only thing in my world, was this girl, and i didn't even know her name. All I knew was that she was mine and that i was tied to her and always would be. That nothing in this world, but her, existed. She was my everything.

"Jake close you mouth!" Quil walked through the door.

"Yeah Man your catching flies!" Embry said following closely behind him. The laughed and high five each other. Emily's draw dropped.

"I've seen that look before." Was all she said however.

"Sam! He's staring at me!" The girl said and hid behind Sam like she was a three year old hiding from a strange old lady.

"Holy Freaking Crap!" Was all Sam could say. Jake, looking bemused, glanced around the room at the other members of the pack quickly noticing that everyone had arrived.

"Whats the matter el' capitaino? Cat got your tongue?" Seth asked shoving one of Emily's famous muffins into his mouth.

I shook my head trying to snap out of my daze,"No just got, side tracked." I caught Sam's eye and he looked at me disapprovingly. It seemed like they all knew something i didn't.

"Have we met before?" I looked down and the beautiful girl was standing beside me. I looked at her for only a moment when i recognized where i had seen her before. This was the same girl that had been stuck in my head for the past four years, this was the girl i had saved from killing herself when she had that chance.

"Umm, yeah four years ago during a storm, Sam picked us up on the way home, I kept you from..well...yeah..." I trailed off not meeting her gaze, and before i knew it she was running away from me. She slammed her bedroom door and i knew from the way she walked away that she was sad, great that was a wonderful way to get to know someone. Upsetting them, after running into them while they where naked, threatening to kill their older brother, and staring at her for at least five minutes, this was shaping out to be a lovely relationship.


End file.
